hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bash Ryder (S3-S2)
Sebastian "Bash" Chase has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Sebastian "Bash" Chase is a original character and hero created by Jack Bauer. Character History “I’m going to burn you fucking away.” – Sebastian “Bash” Alexander Chase Earlier Life Sebastian Chase was born as Damien Ryder, sometime in June 2007 to Dante Ryder and Mandy Lane. The month after he had been born, his parents had to escape from Los Angeles after a toxic substance had made people into zombies. The following month, his parents had been kidnapped and forced to go through their own Jigsaw game. They lived, however, not before swearing their bloody vengeance (which resulted in their deaths). Having been dropped off at an orphanage by his father, where he would grow up for most of his life, he was given a new name after the orphanage had seen no name on him, and was named Sebastian Alexander Chase, after the three people that found him and began to help raise him. It would be in his early teenaged years when Sebastian begun to show pyrokinetic abilities. Little did he knew that he had gained these do to having his genes being tampered with by Freddy Krueger through a pact that his father made with the dream stalker sometime after Mandy’s accident. The powers would began to emerge sometime in his early teenage years. In 2018, Sebastian would be visited by Peter Greyson, the leader of a secret society of supernatural hunters called Slayers of The Flame. He would be moved into the headquarters where be told of his supernatural gifts of pyrokinesis and was to be trained by Greyson and his team, allowing Sebastian to hone on his powers. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two First Mission and Love While he had resided there, Sebastian would have meet people that had lost families to the supernatural and deemed to hunt them all down. He would also meet the team’s only team mate that was supernatural, Mistress Gabrielle who had been formerly of the van Helsing family (she called herself Mistress Gabrielle after she had been bitten by a vampire and becoming one). Sebastian would have a crush on her, resulting in numerous sexual fantasies about her. In June 2024, Sebastian would get to know Gina Belmont of the infamous Belmont clan, a vampire hunting family much like the van Helsings. Slowly the two of them began to get know each other and before long, they had feelings for each other. Following this, Sebastian would have his first mission of going after goblins that came from a town called Nilbog. The mission was a somewhat of a successful one, as Sebastian was able to prove what he could in the field even if the goblins very fire resistant. The Cullen War Sebastian’s big case would follow just hours afterwards, as the arrival of Mistress Gabrielle had occurred and she had brought with her a hybrid vampiric/werewolf woman named Rosalie Hale, she was a survivor of her family’s mass murder done by her adoptive brother Edward Cullen. The team was debriefed on what happened and they sent off to gain some allies in this war, including Rosalie’s brother Jasper and then enlisting the help of Jacob Black, a member of the Quileute tribe and descended from an ancient line of shape-shifters that assume wolf form and attributes. The Slayers had gotten to know the Quileute tribe at their forest, while Sebastian and Gina continued to become more in love with each other, even talking about family. After leaning of vampires in a town in Maine, they go to the town where they fight and kill the vampires before getting to the leader of the vampires, whom after being talked to by Evan Rourke (Isaac Davis’ wife) since she reminded him of his wife, who had been killed, becomes apart the group against Cullen. However things took a turn for the worst when Cullen and his clan of rouge vampires attacked the Quileute forest, leaving many injured and several team members having died, including Peter Greyson (whom had kept a lot of secrets including one about Isaac being the Slayer). With Greyson dead and Mistress Gabrielle having left (where she would died over the next few years), the Slayers of the Flame, including their allies, would come under new leadership and Sebastian would make sure that Cullen and his allied buddies (including a clone of Isaac Davis) were going to be stopped. Regular Appearance Sebastian Chase stands at five feet ten inches tall, and estimated to weigh between one hundred and sixty-four to one hundred and seventy-five pounds. He has an athletically tone body type. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He tends to wear his clothing to be causal or street wise; however Carl Fryer has made his clothing to be fire resistant, though at times that has not yet worked. Trademark Gear In terms of equipment Sebastian begun to carry a sword nicknamed the Dragonhead sword because of the dragonhead on the hilt. Powers Due to his contact with Freddy Krueger, Bash possesses an array of pyrokinetic abilities. '' Pyrokinetic abilities'': * Control over fire, moving existing flames with his mind * Generating fire, allowing him to create such things as fireballs and streaks of flames ala flamethrower-style * Absorption of fire, allowing him to be immune in front of fire Category:Hunters Category:Mutates